


Let Me Show You How Much I Missed You

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus still a teacher at Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gellert as an Auror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Gellert has been out of the country for the past two months due to his work and Albus has been missing him terribly. He finds himself missing his lover more than usually one day... and he isn't the only one. Gellert sneaks back from the job to see his lover. Overjoyed, Albus shows Gellert just how much he's been missing him ;)





	Let Me Show You How Much I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse for me to write some Grindeldore smut, really. :)  
> You're welcome xD

It had been a tough couple of months behind Albus; Gellert had been gone for around two months now and Albus was miserable. What was worse was that he wasn't coming back any time soon either. Having an Auror for a lover didn't come easy; Gellert was constantly busy with his work, but this had been the first time that he was from home for such a long time. Usually, he would reside at Hogwarts for the time that Albus was teaching, or Albus would Apparate to their little house in Godric's Hollow once on weekends. But, this was the first time that he had been absent from home due to work for such a long time and Albus was slowly getting more and more desperate, Gellert was only coming back at the end of the next month and he sighed sadly.

Albus was currently at the classroom, tidying it up after the long day, still moping around the place, head bowed down and he pressed his lips together. It wasn’t like he missed Gellert on an emotional level; there were _other_ aspects of their relationship that he missed also. Albus had been frustrated… sexually frustrated and he groaned again. He was annoyed at himself at this point; all he did these days was mope around the Castle, snap at the students and other fellow teachers. This wasn’t like him and he hated that he was like that. Usually, it was Gellert that was whiny of the two.

It was a busy easier that Gellert would write to him at least two times per week, so they had some contact, but nothing could beat face-to-face contact and he sat down onto the chair, looking over to the desk and all of the papers he still needed to grade. Might as well start early, he had nothing better to do anyway and he’d do anything just to get away from feeling bored out of his mind. So, there he was, still sitting in the classroom and was just feeling sorry for himself as he was reading through the papers, which was kind of pointless, really. He couldn’t even focus properly, all that he could think about was Gellert.

In the end, he pushed the papers away, placed his head on top of the desk, closed his eyes and sighed sadly. “Gellert,” he whispered and pressed his lips together. “Wish he’d come back sooner,” he then added, talking to himself and he then just groaned again. If only he could see him for just a moment or so, he wouldn’t need more. Just so that he could hug or kiss him, then he would be the happiest man alive. But, no, he’d have to wait another month and he-

“Al, you look terrible without me around,” said a voice and Albus was almost catapulted on his legs as he couldn’t hear anyone stepping inside of the classroom, which was because he was so lost in his daydreaming that he didn’t see Gellert sneaking inside of his classroom, wanting to surprise his lover.

Albus wasn’t the only one who was in a terrible mood lately; thanks to his job, Gellert was miserable as well as he couldn’t see Albus for months now. That day, in particular, he was having a shitty day, so he decided to sneak out on the job and quickly Apparate over to Britain and then travel to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. He made the decision in the heap of the moment, so he didn’t really give Albus any heads up. Besides, he wanted it to be a surprise, so he just quickly headed straight for Albus’ classroom as soon as he arrived at the Castle, heart beating with anticipation of seeing his lover. He found Albus practically lying on top of the desk, calling out his name and he couldn’t help but smile.

Albus stood up when he saw Gellert in the classroom with him and he narrowed his eyes, feeling his heart speed up when he saw that his eyes weren’t deceiving him; Gellert really was in there with him and it wasn’t only his wishful thinking! “Gellert?” asked Albus as he stormed over to Gellert, who was just smiling. It was so good to see Albus after such a long time! “What are you doing here?” he asked. “I thought you’d be out of the country for another month and-”

“Ah, well,” said Gellert and shrugged. “I’ve decided to pay you a little surprise visit,” said Gellert with a wink. “I got bored and wanted to see you, so here I am,” he said and Albus furrowed his eyebrows. So, he wasn’t there because the needed job was done?! Knowing Gellert, he probably snuck back just to check up on him and he frowned. A part of him was annoyed, because he didn’t condone this type of behaviour; work was always the most important. Yet, he couldn’t deny the happiness he felt when he saw Gellert there in person.

“So, basically, you shouldn’t be here?” asked Albus and arched an eyebrow.

“Not really,” said Gellert and Albus folded his arms on top of his chest and gave him a look of disapproval, but Gellert only chuckled. “Aw, now, don’t pout, we both know how happy you’re to see me,” said Gellert with a playful smile and Albus’s heart jumped. Gellert was correct; he wanted to be mad at Gellert for being his usual irresponsible self, but at the moment, he didn’t care. Not really.

“Yeah,” said Albus, smiling brightly as he quickly went over to Gellert and wrapped his arms around the younger one, the blonde one happily grinning and he squeezed Albus tightly to himself as well. Merlin, Albus had missed _this_ , Gellert! The closeness, the warmth of his body. “I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea,” whispered Albus as they pulled apart and Gellert’s hand went behind Albus’ neck.

“Oh, believe me, I can imagine,” said Gellert with a wink and pulled Albus’ face closer. “Merlin, it’s been too long,” he said and then closed the remaining distance between them by crushing their lips together. It wasn’t the usual soft and caring kiss; no. It was fast, rough, hard… filled with pure lust and need, hunger. Albus kissed Gellert back like a starving man, humming loudly into their kiss, Gellert not wasting any time and he pushed his tongue inside of Albus’ mouth as soon as he got the chance, smiling when he heard Albus’ little whimper.

Albus didn’t shy away from showing Gellert just how much he missed him during the two months they were apart; he entangled his fingers into Gellert’s hair and gently pulled onto it as he was kissing him back. Gellert smiled and allowed Albus to take the charge of their kiss, Albus devouring him at the spot, moaning when he felt Gellert biting into his lower lip and he took in a sharp breath as he pulled back a little bit and he rested his forehead against Gellert’s. Both of them were breathing hard and uneven, both hungry for more and Albus laughed breathlessly.

“God, I missed that,” confessed Albus and gave Gellert another chaste kiss, the younger one laughing and he kissed Albus again, this time taking the control over the kiss himself and had Albus weak in his knees as he kissed him hungrily, Albus barely keeping up with his thirsty kisses, just moaning as he held onto Gellert desperately and he allowed himself to be pushed up against the desk, both of them stumbling across the room. Clumsily, Gellert pushed Albus up against the desk and the older one let out a loud “ouch” as he hit the hard surface.

“Shit,” said Gellert and both of them started laughing. “Sorry,” he muttered and pecked Albus’ lips again. “You okay?” he asked and looked down, trying to see if Albus’ leg was okay, but Albus didn’t give him the time to check on it properly as he grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him again. Gellert grinned and then waggled his eyebrows as they broke their kiss. “Damn, you’ve really missed me,” he said and Albus flushed. Usually, he was more reserved than this, but now he couldn’t help himself. His body had been yearning for this for months and months.

“You have no idea,” gasped Albus against Gellert’s lips as he felt Gellert’s hips pushing up against his and a surprised moan escaped past his lips. Gellert laughed; oh, he could _feel_ just how much Albus had missed him and he slipped his hand down between them.

“Mmm, Al, you’re _very_ happy to see me indeed,” commented Gellert and Albus moaned softly when he felt Gellert’s fingers ghosting over his erection. He was painfully hard, the kissing enough to get him all hot and bothered and he wasn’t even ashamed. “Looks like it’s been _hard_ on you,” he purred against Albus’ lips, whose breath shook when he felt Gellert undoing the buttons of his trousers. _Yes, yes, yes, yes,_ was all that he could think of and Gellert chuckled.

“M-maybe we should move to my private quarters,” commented Albus shyly, Gellert arching an eyebrow.

“You think you can make it to there in this condition?” whispered Gellert against Albus’ ear and slipped his hand inside of Albus’ trousers, his fingers going around Albus’ member, whose toes curled and he gripped onto the edge of the desk. “Hmm?” hummed Gellert against the skin of Albus’ neck and then kissed his way down, Albus just moving his head to the side, so that Gellert could have better access and he finally gave in.

“No,” moaned Albus and then sank his teeth into his lower lip, lifting Gellert’s face up and kissed him again. “I really can’t wait much longer, Gellert,” stammered Albus and Gellert shuddered. Yeah, he couldn’t wait much longer as well; it had been hell. Two months had been hell being away from Albus and he gently cupped his face and kissed him, nodding. “Hold me,” said Albus, expressing clearly what he wanted and Gellert lifted him up onto the desk.

“God, yes,” gasped Gellert as he watched Albus quickly taking off his trousers and underwear, Gellert’s eyes dark, mad with desire as he watched Albus summon over a little bottle and Gellert was sure he was a goner as he watched Albus slip his fingers inside of himself, stretching himself out. It was quite the sight he provided Gellert with, Gellert kissing him softly, whispering little praises into his ear, which kept Albus going. Gellert decided to help, so he pushed Albus’ fingers deeper, making the older wizard gasp out in pleasure and he smiled.

“Gellert, Gellert, Gellert,” was moaning Albus, whose brain was foggy and he finally decided that there was enough; he needed Gellert and he needed him right then. He quickly started undoing the trousers and Gellert was just kissing him, gasping when Albus pulled his cock out and started stroking him slowly, moaning into his mouth and Gellert couldn’t help himself really; he wouldn’t last long. Neither was Albus.

“Hurry,” ordered Albus and Gellert pecked his lips as he was lubing himself up and then he finally pressed up against Albus’ entrance, both of them groaning and gasping as Gellert slowly pushed himself inside of Albus, who was a moaning mess. “Yes, yes, Gellert… go faster, oh-” he said and arched his back, laying back against the desk, Gellert gripping his sides and he pulled him closer, finally seated deep inside of Albus, who was smiling. Finally. Bliss and pleasure written on his face, Gellert leaning down to kiss him.

“You’re stunning, Al,” whispered Gellert. “Can I move?”

“W-wait,” stammered Albus and prompted himself up on his elbows. “You locked the door?”

Did he? Gellert couldn’t remember. “Yes,” gasped Gellert and Albus then nodded.

“Yes, move, Gellert _please,_ ” groaned Albus, Gellert firmly gripping his sides and finally started rolling his hips, not allowing Albus any time for breathing, moving fast and hard, which was exactly what both of them needed at the moment. Later, they could cuddle all they wanted, but now… they needed to get this out of their systems, the desk creaking loudly with every Gellert’s thrust, skin slapping against skin. All that could be heard in the room were their groans, Albus’ little whimpers and Gellert’s chuckles.

“Al, damn,” managed to say Gellert.

“Gellert, right there,” heard himself say Albus as Gellert changed the angle of his thrusts and left Albus seeing stars and beyond. Gellert grinned and gripped Albus’ sides tighter again, picking up a fast pace and all Albus was able to do was helplessly lay on top of the desk, enjoying himself to the fullest as Gellert kept going. He wrapped his own hand around his cock, tightening his fist. He was so close, so, so close and he needed release.

“C-close?” asked Gellert, Albus vigorously nodding.

“Y-yeah,” said Albus, moaning. “D-don’t stop, please, don’t stop… yes, yes… keep going. Gellert, I’m-” was moaning Albus as Gellert was mercilessly pounding into him and at some point Gellert hit _so_ deep, eyes rolling to the back of his head, back arching and was pushed over the edge, coming all over his stomach and hand, Gellert smiling, giving his lover a kiss and was pushed over the edge himself, riding out his orgasm with a groan of Albus’ name, Albus wrapping his arms around him and held him tight to himself until both of them finally came back to the land of living.

“Bloody hell, I needed that,” said Albus and Gellert started laughing while Albus was busy with putting on his clothes, his walk kind of wobbly, but he felt like a new man. _Reborn_. Albus was still high on his orgasm and then he gave Gellert a little kiss. “Now, we can go to my private quarters,” said Albus and Gellert grinned. “Fancy a cup of tea?” asked Albus, Gellert nodding and he slowly followed Albus, whose eyes went wide when he grabbed the doorknob.

The door had been unlocked this entire time!

“Gellert!” shrieked Albus. “I thought you said you locked the door!”

“I thought I did,” said Gellert and shrugged.

“You… _think_ ,” said Albus and face-palmed himself. “What if someone walked in on us, huh?”

“But no one did,” said Gellert carelessly as he was strolling down the halls of the Castle.

“We could get caught!”

“But we didn’t, so calm down, Al,” said Gellert and Albus gave him a well-deserved smack at the back of his head as he went into his quarters, but his annoyance soon went away when he saw that Gellert brought him a little gift from abroad; caramel candy. With such a yummy gift, Albus couldn’t really stay mad at him, could he? So, he just pulled him inside and kissed him happily, both of them giggling as they somehow stumbled to the couch, spending the rest of their time together there, just cuddling.

Soon, Gellert had to return back, but Albus didn’t mind it anymore. He had seen Gellert and he was sure that the following month wouldn’t be so bad. Besides, he had something else to look forward to when Gellert would be back; some hot lovemaking, that was!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed reading this ^^


End file.
